


These Moments

by LadyObnoxious



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, sunshowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyObnoxious/pseuds/LadyObnoxious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho loved these moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Ok duckies this is my first fanfic ever, so please, don't be too harsh?

Minho glazed down at the beautiful brunette cuddled up into his side. Gold light filtered in through the window softening Thomas's features, making him look like an angel. A sun shower that had started before Minho woke up kept steady drizzles running down the window and the smell of rain in the air, adding to the atmosphere. A soft smile slide over his face as Thomas shifted slightly and moved his arm to wrap it more firmly around Minho's waist.

Minho carded a hand through Thomas's hair, brushing it out of the way to reveal more of his wonderful face. The smile stayed as he traced Thomas's eyebrows, nose, cheeks and lips. He gently ran his nails up and down Thomas's bare back just like he liked, not hard enough to be considered scratching. A murmur and a slight shiver from Thomas alerted Minho that he was beginning to wake up.

“Mmfeels s’nice” Thomas mumbled sleepily, turning his face to the side and burying it in Minho's chest.

“Good morning, love” Minho chuckled.

“Mornin’” Thomas replied and Minho felt it more than heard it. Thomas placed a light kiss where his lips were then lifted his head to look into Minho's eyes.

“Coffee?” Minho asked quietly, afraid that anything to loud would ruin this perfect moment. Thomas gave him a perfect, heart-stopping, lopsided grin and pulled himself further up Minho's chest so their faces were only inches apart.

He leaned in and closed the short distance between them, giving Minho a slow kiss, as if they had all the time in the world. He pulled back just in time to see Minho open his eyes and give him a breath-taking smile.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Minho said, a little breathless. Thomas let out a giggle and lifted his hands so one settled on Minho's chest with his chin resting on it and the other on the side of his face, running his thumb over Minho's cheek bone. Minho relaxed and his eyes slipped closed as he lent into Thomas's hand. 

Thomas yawned and tilted his head so his cheek was on his hand instead of his chin. His thumb stilled causing Minho to open his eyes. The look Thomas gave him was one filled with love and adoration and a small, sleepy smile was present on his face. Minho sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Thomas's waist, hugging him tightly.

Minho loved moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and would really really appreciate some feedback :)


End file.
